Endings bring Beginnings
by MysterySilk
Summary: Its the last day for Lily and James. Feelings are floating around Will Lily and James meet? Or will their secrets be lost in the sound of the train taking off?


Seventeen year old Lily Evans sat on her Head Girls bed for the last time. The train was scheduled to leave in two hours, and Lily wished it didn't. Pepper, her grey calico cat jumped into her lap, startling her.

"Hey Pep," Lily softly greeted. Pepper simply meowed in response. "It's my last day of Hogwarts. It went by so fast. It seems like yesterday I was getting off of those boats and walking through the Great Hall for the first time."

James Potter, the resigning Head Boy, was going to say goodbye to the woman he loved when he heard her talking so he decided to listen in from the door.

"I just wish I had done a lot more. Like join the quidditch team, I know for a fact that Potter would let me on, no matter how bad." Lily laughed. "God, and Potter. I wish I hadn't been such a bitch to him…" She trailed off, petting Pepper for a moment, "I should have accepted one of the dates… He has matured."

James grinned widely and ran a hand through his already messy, jet black hair.

"Pepper… come on girl, let me finish packing and we're going to spend the last few hours with fellow Gryffindors" Lily said, tears going to her eyes. James heard her start to move and decided to wait and talk to her back at Gryffindor tower.

Lily finished up packing with a swish of her wand and looked around the room and left without a word. She contemplated on whether not to make peace with James, but figured he was out snogging some Blonde with a chest. She went to Gryffindor tower and entered the common room to be greeted with friends saying goodbye, half-bloods and muggleborns exchanging phone numbers, couples cuddling by the fire and more. She smiled and she headed upstairs towards the girls staircase, up to the 7th year dorm to be specific.

Lily knocked on the door and it flew open to find her best friends Adara Weathers and Suzanne Adams crying while just sitting on their beds. "Lilyy!" Adara cried when she saw her redheaded pal. She shot towards her and hugged her. "Girl! This is probably the last time I am ever going to see you!"

"Adara, please, stop crowding her." Suzanne stated as she hopped off of her bed and hugged her two friends. "You know we're going to be hanging out even out of school. Besides, last year we were talking about getting our own flat and living the life!"

"Suzanne's right," Lily sniffled, having started crying from Adara. "We're going to see each other."

"Yeah, but no more hanging out by the lake or watching Quidditch or scoping boys or anything! Its all over!" Adara moaned.

"Snap out of it!" Suzanne growled. "Sorry.. I'm just depressed that this is our last day."

"Its alright, we all are." Adara stated.

"Alright, come on girls, lets go downstairs and hangout with our fellow classmates until we leave.." Lily suggested

"Yeah, lets go." Suzanne said as she flicked her wand to lock and minimize her trunk to fit in her pocket. Then the three girls left the dorm room, knowing it was the last time in there. They spent the next hour and a half hanging out with old friends in their common room until Professor McGonagall came in.

"Students, please report to the main entrance. The train will be boarding and will be leaving in approximately one hour," Stated the Gryffindor Head. Lily, Adara and Suzanne burst into sniffles again. McGonagall noticed them and walked over. "Girls."

"Hello Professor." They chimed in soft voices.

"Lily. Adara. Suzanne, You three are not students anymore." This caused them to sniffle even more. "I meant that you three need not to call me professor anymore."

"I don't think I could handle that." Lily softly replied.

"Neither can I." Suzanne stated.

"That would be so cool!" Adara said a smile crossing her face. "Guys, a teacher allowing us to call her by her first name!" Lily and Suzanne giggled in response to their friend and McGonagall's lips curved into a small smile. The girls then began talking to their former teacher about how she felt when she first left Hogwarts. The girls continued talking for about fifteen minutes before they decided to walk to the train.

James noticed Lily and her friends walking out of the common room and made a move to follow her before he was pulled back by a busty 6th year asking if he wanted to see her this summer. James shrugged her off and she glared, knowing that the girl he was trying to follow was none other then Lily, the girl she despised for taking her James.

Lily and Adara boarded the train; Suzanne had left them a little while ago to hang out with her boyfriend in Hufflepuff. When entering the train, they crashed into Remus Lupin, one of James friends. They chatted for a bit before Remus told Lily to go to the Heads Compartment. "Alright, see you guys later." Lily said as she headed down the train. She got to the heads compartment to find James looking out the window. "Hi."

James looked up and smiled. "Lily! Hey! Listen.."

"What is it?"

"I sort of overheard you earlier."

"You were eavesdropping?" Lily snapped, her soft expression turning wild.

"I was goi-"

"Potter! No changing the subject."

"Lily, I was just going to tell you something."

"What? To ask me out again?"

"No!"

"Then what?!"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you wished you had been nicer with me"

"Great… the one thing that would make your head swell 100x more."

"Lily! Just shut up! Okay? I was going to tell you that I was sorry for doing anything in the past 7 years of school."

"Oh." Lily said, speechless. She bit her lip and hugged him tight. James, being caught off guard, froze. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he answered, his arms circling her.

"For being such a bitch"

"You were never a bitch, you just didn't like me"

"True." Lily said as she looked up at him.

"Hey listen, before we go back to our friends… I wanna know, do you think that maybe you and I could meet up next week? There's this café in Diagon Alley that has awesome food."

"Id love to." Lily replied after one minute. James grinned and hugged back.

"So, yeah, lets go back to our friends."

"Lets." Lily smiled as James let her out first and she headed to her friends compartment.

**((A/N I felt like writing a one-shot so here it is! Lol. I'm thinking about doing their date.. I'm not sure though…))**


End file.
